La leyenda del amante
by The legend of Ren
Summary: ¿Conoces la leyenda del amante? Quizás cuando veas a una joven bella y agradable, que sea inteligente y simpática, cuando sientas que tu corazón se acelere y desees tenerla entre tus brazos, entonces... Pequeño fic escrito rápido pero con mucho amor. Advertencia: Yuri


**Título: **La leyenda del amante.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **1089**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Yuri / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Haruka/Michiru.

* * *

-Haruka- Dijo Michiru mientras miraba al cielo por la ventana del balcón.

-Dime- Respondió la rubia quien apenas salía de su ducha nocturna.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del amante?- Pronunció Michiru mientras se quitaba con suavidad y delicadeza un fino collar de plata con un dije en forma de concha de mar, de la misma y cuidadosa manera lo colocó en su buró.

-No- Respondió Haruka que sabía que Michiru comenzaría con su historia, siempre era así, como un ritual antes de ir a dormir, después de la historia habría un beso casi como un pacto y después terminarían abrazadas.

Comúnmente así era, como un protocolo nocturno, para Haruka ya era casi natural, solo que esta vez no fue así, su sirena no le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

-¿No me lo contarás?- Cuestionó notoriamente confundida la rubia.

Hubo un silencio, Haruka apagó la luz y le dio su debido beso a Michiru, un beso que no fue del todo correspondido.

-Una vez- Rompió el silencio la ninfa marina –Hubo una joven- se acomodó en su lado de la cama y miró al techo con tristeza.

-La muchacha era una joven enviada por las Diosas, una mujer pura, bella e inteligente- Haruka sonrió al imaginarse a "esa" mujer.

-Las Diosas la habían enviado solo para encontrar a un guerrero verde, ella aceptó, era noble y ese era su deber.

Michiru suspiró pesadamente mientras acariciaba sus sábanas, Haruka la miraba, su sirena le estaba dando la espalda…

-La leyenda dice que la joven hizo un pacto con las Diosas, ella le dieron un collar de plata, como parte de sus votos hacia su guerrero ella debía entregárselo, debía amar y cuidar a… ese joven-

Haruka abrazó a Michiru con cierto temor ¿Porqué le contaba eso justo ahora? Se estremeció ante una "tonta" idea de infidelidad y la estrechó más hacia ella.

-Se supone- Continuó la violinista –Que la enviada ya había encontrado a ese guerrero, sus votos ya estaban listos y ella solo debía aceptar cumplir con su deber, el entregar el collar de plata, sin embargo, conoció a un caballero, un misterioso alguien del que nadie sabía, ni su edad, ni su nombre, no se conocía nada acerca de esa persona, era como una sombra-

Michiru cerró los ojos, al parecer Haruka quería saber más, por lo que ya no hablaría hasta que dicha leyenda terminara de ser contada.

-La joven solía huir de vez en vez con ese caballero, ciertamente las Diosas nunca especificaron a qué guerrero debía cuidar, es decir, ella tenía el derecho de enamorarse de quien quisiera, porque solo así podía ser pura, así entregaría su amor por completo y les enseñaría a todos a amar de verdad-

Haruka entonces se sentía confundida.

-Sin embargo, la dama y su amante fueron castigados por las Diosas-

-¿Porqué?- Intervino por fin Haruka.

-Porque ese guerrero no era un hombre, no era "digno" de la dama, una dama no puede estar con otra- Haruka frunció el ceño y atrajo mas a su amada hacia ella, un abrazo casi posesivo.

-La idea de las Diosas era matar a ese caballero, ¿O debo decir caballera? Solo la enviada sabría acerca de su desaparición, su amante no sabría de su muerte- Michiru suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Pero la enviada hizo un trato, un pequeño pacto con sus 3 Diosas:

_*Din, Nayru, Farore, vengo a rogar por la vida de mi amada, les daré mi vida a cambio de la de ella, así podrán purificarme y yo podré renacer y entonces no cometeré el mismo error, permítanme irme y que ella se quede, que se enamore y que sea feliz, entonces así yo seré feliz en mi otra vida*_

Las Diosas accedieron, solo habría una única condición, la dama no podría despedirse de su amante, no sabría nada acerca de su sacrificio ni de sus condiciones-

La corredora se acercó mas a su violinista, como si tuviese miedo de perderla, sabía que había algo más que solo esa historia, algo le escondía Michiru, tenía temor a aquello que no conocía y tenía más miedo de saber qué era.

-La enviada aceptó, pero esa misma noche fue a donde su amante y se despidió con un beso:

_*Te entrego esto, es el collar de plata que juré dar a quien fuese mi verdadero amor, mas debo irme, no me han permitido quedarme aquí, debo renacer, no te preocupes, cuando encuentres mi rencarnación te has de enamorar de mi una vez mas*_

_*¿Cómo sabré quién es ella?* _Intervino el caballero de armadura dorada.

_*Cuando veas a una joven bella y agradable, que sea inteligente y simpática, cuando sientas que tu corazón se acelere y desees tenerla entre tus brazos podrás entregarle el collar, si ella lo acepta con un brillo en sus ojos, entonces sabrás que ella soy yo*_

De no ser porque Haruka era "macho" se habría soltado a llorar en esos instantes, la historia no era como ella lo esperaba.

-La enviada fue a encontrarse con sus Diosas, y entonces bajo la luz de la luna, su luz se extinguió- Michiru sonrió y acarició el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. –Haruka, un amante lo da todo por su pareja aún sacrificado su propio bienestar, un amante solo quisiera que su pareja fuese feliz-

Haruka besó a Michiru esperando al día siguiente, durmieron abrazadas, pero no fue como ese esperado siempre.

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde la muerte de Michiru, Haruka estaba sola, no estaba interesada en ninguna forma en otra persona.

-¿Haruka, Te sabes la leyenda del amante?- Preguntó Setsuna quien veía a su amiga hincada ante la pálida lápida de su amor.

-Escuché sobre ella, esa última noche- Susurró apenas, sus ojos inexpresivos y con notorias ojeras, sufría.

-Quizás ella rencarnó- Setsuna le entregó el collar de plata que Michiru llevaba aquella última vez. –Quizás cuando veas a una joven bella y agradable, que sea inteligente y simpática, cuando sientas que tu corazón se acelere y desees tenerla entre tus brazos, entonces….-

-Podré regalarle este collar y si ella lo acepta con un brillo en sus ojos, sabré que eres tú… Michi…- Setsuna asintió y Haruka miró hacia el cielo esperando a que el Viento la consolara, caminó y se perdió entre los pequeños pasillos formados por las lápidas.

Setsuna miró con pena hacia abajo -Michiru, quizás, debiste decirle a Haruka que la Dama nunca rencarnó debido a esa despedida con su amante- Setsuna le hecho un último vistazo a la lápida y se fue con tristeza a casa.

* * *

La verdad, un día soñé que a "esa" persona, esa que nunca se da cuenta de nada... aunque le grite todo a la cara... porque parece que soy muda, me mataba, o algo así, el punto es que yo moría por su mano D:

Y me puse a pensar que.. si yo muriera... ¿qué haría para que esa persona no se quedara con esa tristeza? Ella suele decir que solo te enamoras una vez en la vida, pero si yo me voy no quisiera que se quedara sola por mi culpa, así que... inventaría una leyenda, para que ella se enamorara feliz y perdidamente, aunque no fuese de mi, porque si ella es feliz, yo lo soy ^^

Continuo diciendo que la verdad no me gustó como quedó, mientras estaba en natación se me ocurrió e-e pero mi entrenador no me dejaba escribir, no me dejaba salir del agua, ni modo ^^Uu En mi mente era de otra forma, ahora, gracias a las 5 hermosas personitas que dejaron review en mi fic anterior ¡Gracias! Lo mejor es que mis dos escritoras fav. de fics de SM me felicitaron *w* Han de imaginar mi cara de alegría :D

Bueno, me despido, ¿Reviews? Me harían feliz :) y recuerden, si me dejan review son 5 rupias para esta humilde héroe del tiempo.

Ren~


End file.
